Angel with a Shotgun
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Song fic based off Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab


"Get out your guns! Battle's begun!" Dean shouted to his brother and the falling angel. One of the demons rounded on Dean and tilted its head, studying him intensely. Dean quirked an eyebrow under the scrutiny.

"Are you a saint or a sinner?" The demon asked Dean, a slight smile playing on its lips. Dean said nothing but heard Sam's answer to a question he'd missed.

"If love's a fight, then I shall die with my heart on a trigger." This seemed to confuse the demon long enough for Sam to plunge the demon-killing knife into its chest.

"They say, before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for." Crowley walked from behind the group of demons in front of the boys and stood squarely in front of Cas. "Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love if what you need, a soldier I will be." Crowley's eyes dragged over the angel's form before he smirked.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back." Cas looked Crowley squarely in the eyes, seeing Dean moving in his periphery. Before Crowley knew what was happening, he felt a sharp burning sensation as the demon-killing blade was jammed between his ribs. Yellow lightning sparked through Crowley's body before he dropped like a rock. The king of hell lay dead at Cas's feet, and the rest of the demon group were angry.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe." Dean turned to Cas and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you know you're everything I have? I want to live, not just survive tonight." Cas sank into Dean's embrace, lost in the feeling of his hunter until a cough brought them back.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer." Sam rounded on two demons lunging towards him and coughed to get his brother and the angel back in the fight.

"Major Tom will sing along, they still say I'm a dreamer." The last demon hissed just before being eliminated from the planet. Sam turned to Cas and the angel whisked them back their motel and Sam dashed straight for the shower.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for." Dean whispered in his angel's ear. He felt the angel shudder.

"Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Cas turned in Dean's arms and murmured. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe." Cas shuffled closer into the circle of Dean's arms.

"Don't you know you're everything I have? I want to live, not just survive, tonight." Dean's voice was low in Cas' ear, careful to not be heard by Sam over the shower.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back." Cas smiled against Dean's solid chest. Sam came out of the bathroom to find Dean and Cas in a tight embrace in the middle of the room. He just sighed and fell onto his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean shuffled the angel back towards the bed and peeled him out of his trench coat. Dean pressed Cas onto the bed and kissed him deeply, feeling Cas arch up to meet him. Dean ran his hands under Cas' suit jacket, intent on getting his angel naked as quickly as possible. The suit jacket was discarded on the floor, the tie following quickly. Cas ran his hands over Dean's shoulders and down his back, gripping his waist tightly as he felt Dean suck on his tongue gently. Cas pushed Dean's t-shirt up quickly, massaging the tanned skin under it as he went. Dean broke the kiss to throw his top across the room, earning a small groan from Cas. Cas took the opportunity to remove his shirt and the pulled Dean back on top of him, kissing him passionately again. Dean moaned quietly at the feeling of their naked chests.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun." Cas mumbled into Dean's mouth, feeling more than hearing the replying growl. "Fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back." Dean growled again and rolled his hips down onto Cas's. Cas bit back a moan and rolled up to meet him.

"I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?" Dean whispered into the side of Cas' neck, his hips finding a neat rhythm against the angel's.

"I want to live, not just survive, tonight." Cas concentrated a second and the hunter and angel found themselves naked. Dean grinned down at Cas and returned to the rolling of his hips, now naked against Cas. As Dean sped up the pace, pressing more insistently onto the angel. Cas started to tense and bit onto Dean's shoulder, warning him of his impending climax.

"I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight." Cas's voice stuttered as he came, Dean following quickly behind him.

Dean rolled off of Cas and turned to cuddle his angel.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for." Dean whispered into Cas's ear, feeling the angel relax against his chest. The stickiness disappeared and they relaxed further.

"Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Cas replied, curling into Dean.


End file.
